dorkdiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikanna
Nikanna (Nikki and Brianna) is the sibling and sister pairing of Nikki Maxwell and Brianna Maxwell. Despite the fact that Nikki finds her sister annoying, they both are fond of each other. Moments ''Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Fabulous Life *Brianna asks Nikki to sing "''The Itsy Bitsy Spider Rihanna Remix". *Brianna asks Nikki to play with her and Miss Penelope "the real deal thing". *Nikki and Brianna go to the movies together. *Nikki and Brianna cook anniversary dinner and bond. *Nikki stuffs Brianna's hand into her cereal *Brianna declared that she wouldn't invite Nikki to Miss Penelope's birthday party *Brianna sticks her tongue out at Nikki *They hide from MacKenzie in her attached bathroom. ''Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Popular Party Girl *Nikki and Brianna rake leaves together. *Nikki sprays fairy repellent all over Brianna's room. Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Talented Pop Star *Nikki and Brianna go to Queasy Cheesy. *Brianna paints Nikki's clothes. *Nikki babysits Brianna. Dork Diaries: How to Dork Your Diary *Brianna takes Nikki's diary to school. *Nikki uses Brianna's drawing notebook. *Brianna swears to never take Nikki's diary. *Nikki hugs Brianna. Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So Graceful Ice Princess *Brianna tells Brandon Roberts that Nikki looks like a monster. Nikki chases her. *Nikki, Brianna, and Miss Penelope bake Christmas cookies. *Nikki films a movie for a homework assignment, starring Brianna and her dolls. *They go sledding. * Nikki is scared about Brianna when she gets lost. * Nikki gives Brianna a cupcake she bought. * Brianna rescues Nikki from the locker at the end. Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Smart Miss-Know-It-All *Brianna and Nikki go to Crazy Burger. *Brianna and Nikki build a snowman beach. *Nikki and Brianna go to the mall. *Brianna gives Nikki a newspaper she wrote called the ''Some Times. * Nikki and Brianna go and sell chocolate bars. * Nikki calls Brianna's makeover hideous * Brianna sticks her tongue out at Nikki and calls her a meanie ''Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So Happy Heartbreaker *Brianna does Nikki's hair. *Brianna asks Grandma Maxwell to get Nikki a dress for the Sweetheart Dance. *Brianna chops off Nikki's braid Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So Glam TV Star *Brianna wants to be on Nikki's reality show. *Instead she helps Nikki, unknowingly, drive the TV crew out of their house. Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So Happily After Ever *Brianna stole Nikki's alarm clock to make a PBJ&P (peanut butter, jelly and pickles) sandwich to bring to school. *Brianna offered to make Nikki a PBJ&P sandwich to bring to school. *Brianna accused Nikki of stealing her sandwich. *Brianna played the 'Princess Sugar Plum' game on Nikki's phone without her permission and drawing her self portrait on Nikki's phone cover. *Brianna returned Nikki's alarm clock. *Brianna wrote an apology letter and made a PBJ&P sandwich to Nikki for stealing her alarm clock, playing the 'Princess Sugar Plum' game on Nikki's phone without her permission and drawing her self portrait on Nikki's phone cover. '''Dork Diaries: Tales From A Not-So Dorky Drama Queen''' * Brianna splashes water all over Nikki's homework * Nikki tells Brianna that she killed her fish * Brianna sneaks into Nikki's room in the morning and says, "boo!" 'Dork Diaries: Tales From A Not-So Perfect Pet Sitter' * Brianna opens the dog cage and Nikki scolds her * Brianna tells her parents about everything that had happened with Nikki and the dogs * Brianna sticks her tongue out * Nikki and Brianna gush over Daisy * Brianna throws Nikki "under the bus" 'Dork Diaries: Tales From A Not-So Friendly Frenemy' * Nikki gives Brianna raisins, ice cream, and ketchup * Brianna shows her cooking patch to Nikki * Brianna gets pouty with Nikki * Brianna sulks with Nikki * Nikki tells Brianna instructions to make popcorn * Brianna sticks her tongue out at Nikki * Brianna thanks Nikki 'Dork Diaries: Tales From A Not-So Secret Crush Catastrophe''' * Brianna steals Nikki's candy stash * Brianna gives Nikki note cards that insult her * Brianna eats Nikki's candy stash * Nikki calls Brianna's homemade game board cruddy * Brianna gives Nikki a moldy pepperoni as a game piece Gallery yell Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Nikki Category:Pairings with Brianna Category:Sister Category:Siblings Category:Friendship Category:Friendship pairings Category:Book 1 Category:Book 2 Category:Book 3 Category:Book 4 Category:Book 5 Category:Book 3 1/2 Category:Book 6 Category:Book 7 Category:Book 8 Category:Book 9 Category:Book 10 Category:Blog posts Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:Book and Blog Characters Category:Nikki Maxwell Category:Brianna Maxwell